


wearing nothing but your boots

by soroga



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Thigh High Kink, minor pain kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soroga/pseuds/soroga
Summary: "I'm not a fashion enthusiast," Felix says."Sure you're not!" Hilda loops her arm around his. He makes a little grumpy noise, but doesn't shake himself free. "And that cute little thigh belt you had at school was practical.""...I could've put a knife on it," Felix grumbles.---Felix and Hilda bond over their shared fashion sense. And by bond I mean bone.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 22
Kudos: 104
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	wearing nothing but your boots

**Author's Note:**

> For the [3 Houses Kink Meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=827612#cmt827612):  
>  _Felix and Hilda fucking or otherwise fooling around in their thigh highs because they’re both ridiculously sexy in them tho otherwise make no sense._
> 
> I hope this makes at least a little sense!

"Felix," Hilda says, falling into step beside him as he stalks through the hall leading to the student rooms, "just the guy I was looking for!" It takes a lot of stepping on her part; the guy stalks forward like an angry panther. She bets he doesn't even appreciate it.

Sure enough: "Not interested," Felix grunts. "Go bother someone else to take over your chores." 

"I do talk to people for other reasons, you know." And Ignatz is already doing her chores for her anyway. "In fact, I'm talking to _you_ because I have something for you."

Felix stops, looking at her expectantly with his arms crossed like it's going to magically appear in her hands. Hilda sighs.

"Not here! In my room."

Felix keeps walking, _not_ towards her room. 

Hilda sighs. Boys, honestly. "It's for your boots!" She calls after him, making him come to a halt again. "I noticed they start falling down on you sometimes mid-battle. Wouldn't it make it hard for you to swing your sword around if one ever fell down all the way?"

Felix turns slowly. "I've noticed that as well," he says. "So far even in long battles, they haven't slipped more than a few inches, but I'd appreciate a solution."

"Just your luck that I have one!" Hilda says, snapping her fingers. "Come on, from one fashion enthusiast to another."

"I'm not a fashion enthusiast," Felix gripes, but he falls into step beside _her_ this time, not rushing ahead of her usual stride.

"Sure you're not!" Hilda loops her arm around his. He makes a little grumpy noise, but doesn't shake himself free. "And that cute little thigh belt you had at school was practical."

"...I could've put a knife on it," Felix grumbles.

"Buuut you didn't! --Oh, here, this room's mine." She shoves the door open with one hand. "Welcome!" 

Felix peers inside. "It's not so bad. I thought it would look like an animal lived in here."

"Felix, what a thing to _say_ to a girl! I'm not _that_ bad, you know." Hilda shoves past him to rummage through her desk drawer. Where'd she put it? "Besides, when I know someone's coming, I can just shove whatever mess I do have into the closet." Oh, there it is! 

"Ta da!" Hilda brandishes her prize at Felix as she turns. 

Felix stares back, unimpressed. "That's just a pair of garters."

“Not just a pair of garters - the solution to your problem!” To demonstrate, Hilda props her foot up on the edge of her bed, peeling the top of her boot down a little further to show Felix the stretchy fabric sewn into the inside of it. “With these squeezing your legs up top, you never have to worry about your boots falling down!”

“That’s clever,” Felix says, leaning in close to take a look. “And here I thought it was your idleness that kept your boots up this whole time.” 

“I _wish_ I could be idle in battle,” Hilda sighs. “The professor’s always sending me off to do something or other. Why does everyone want me to hit things with an axe all the time? I get so sweaty!” Also, her axe was _way_ less cute when it was covered in blood.

“Pathetic.” Felix snorts, crossing his arms. “This is a war. None of us are useful unless we can swing our weapons. All that matters is our strength and our will to keep driving forward.”

“Wow,” Hilda says. “I never noticed it before, but you sound a lot like Ferdinand when you talk.” 

“Wha - I do _not_!” 

While Felix sputters, Hilda stretches one of the garters between her index fingers consideringly. They’re sized to her thighs, which she’d thought might be a problem. Now, looking at Felix’s thighs up close, she’s realizing he’s a little thicker in the thigh than she’d realized. All that training he did was good for something, at least. 

“Hey Felix, let’s see how it fits,” she says, tossing the garters at him. “Take your pants off, would you?” 

Okay, that doesn’t help the sputtering at all. He puffs up like an angry cat. At least he catches the garters, crushing them in his clenched fist as his mouth drops open. 

“Not like that!” Hilda says to cut off the inevitable yelling. Goddess, is everyone from Faerghus so weirdly modest? (Sylvain excluded.) “I need to check how it fits on your leg, if there’s any redness or looseness. You want to make extra sure everything fits right before you attach them to your boots.” She takes another look at the _very_ smooth line of his trousers, unblemished by bumps and ripples all the way until they disappear into his boots. “Unless...Felix, you do wear underwear, don’t you?” 

“Of course I do!” He yelps, his face getting red. “Just...turn around, would you?” 

Hilda turns around obediently, lacing her fingers together behind her head. “Put your boots back on after, will you? I need to be sure where they fall on you.” 

Felix says nothing, but Hilda hears the familiar sound of boots dropping to the floor, and then the sound of someone wriggling around a lot to try and slither out of super-tight pants. Hilda smiles to herself. Felix can pretend all he wants, but there’s no _way_ pants that tight are actually useful in combat. He totally has a fashion sense! She wonders if she can get him to admit it. It’d be nice to have someone else with a good eye for accessories to go shopping with. Marianne’s great, but she says “um, that one’s nice” to every single option Hilda shows her. 

Finally, she hears a sigh behind her, followed by the sound of something dropping against her bed. “Happy?” 

Hilda turns. 

Felix is sitting on the edge of her bed, arms crossed, feet planted on the floor. He’s left his pants in a little pile next to him - and his underwear is so long he can tuck the ends of them into his boots, which is exactly how he’s left it, with the garters on top. Well, she guesses that’s _one_ way to avoid panty lines, but it’s the less fun way!

“I’d be happier if you had put them on correctly, but I can work with this,” Hilda declares, plopping herself down between his spread legs. “They’re supposed to be against your skin, remember?” She says, tugging the ends of his underwear out of his boots so she can shimmy the garters down against the few bare inches of thigh that reveals.

“Ugh.” Felix looks away, but he shivers under her hands. “...your fingers are cold,” he mumbles, by way of explanation. 

“Are they,” Hilda murmurs to herself, touching her fingertips to the underside of her chin to check. Nope, they’re fine! “People don’t touch you a lot, do they, Felix?” She asks, fiddling with the garter just to see the way Felix’s leg tenses when she touches him. “Your whole lone swordsman act keeps them away.” 

“We’re not talking about me,” Felix says. “Just tell me if it fits right and I’ll leave.”

But Hilda can’t help being nosy. She doesn’t go out of her way to figure out her fellow students, but every time she’s crossed paths with Felix’s weird, bristly self, she’d wondered for a second, _what’s his deal?_ And now an opportunity to find out has fallen right into her lap! 

“Oh, I don’t know…” Hilda says, hooking two fingers under one of the garters and stretching it as far as it will go. “It all depends on the stretch, don’t you think?” She lets go, letting it slap back against Felix’s skin with an audible _SMACK_.

Felix’s whole body jerks. Is his face red from before, or is it getting redder now? “Stop that,” he says between gritted teeth. 

“Stop what?” Hilda asks innocently. “I’m just seeing how it fits.” She drags the garter all the way out again, and, before Felix can stop her, snaps it against his skin again. 

“Nngh!” Felix jolts. Then he hunches over, like that’ll keep Hilda from seeing the bulge growing in his underwear. 

“I’m just saying. You’re _so_ uptight.” She stretches the garter again. “I wonder what it’ll take for you to…”

_SNAP._

The garter’s only barely finished its stinging rebound against Felix’s skin when he shoves her, pinning her to the ground with a forearm against her collarbones. His face is flushed and his expression is open, caught between embarrassment and arousal and the dumb coat of anger he paints over everything. His body is nice and hard with muscle against hers, and his arm is trembling against her neck.

It’s the perfect position for Hilda to bend her knee, pressing her thigh against the bulge in Felix’s underwear. 

Felix only looks angrier as she starts to rub her thigh against his cock, but he’s shaking all over from the effort not to thrust against it. “You...you…” 

“Me?” Hilda asks. She considers batting her eyelashes, but that’d probably be overkill. “Come on - you’re already here. You might as well enjoy yourself.” 

Felix makes an incoherent, choked noise, but he doesn’t move. He probably just needs a little push. Well, Hilda’s really great at pushing people!

“Come on,” she says again. She hitches her hips up, letting the whole line of her hip and thigh press and rub against Felix. “You can’t pretend you don’t want it.” 

Felix squeezes his eyes shut. And then he’s sitting back, his weight coming off Hilda just long enough for him to shove his underwear down his legs before he’s pressing her to the floor again.

“Yeah, there we go,” Hilda says, grabbing a nice handful of his ass and squeezing it as he thrusts against her thigh, the silky head of his cock smearing trails of wetness against her skin. He’s got a nice butt, toned and firm; Hilda really digs her nails in, and his thrusts stutter as he moans above her.

He’s kind of a wreck. Hilda thought maybe he’d be stoic, but instead he’s thrusting like he’s possessed, mouth open and eyes shut, panting like he’s overwhelmed. 

It’s kind of weird to be doing this on the floor with the bed right there, but she doesn’t think Felix is going to last long enough for her to suggest it, so instead she grabs one of his cute little garters with her other hand, fumbling it before she snaps it against his skin again.

“Fuck!” Felix says, grinding against her. 

“You like that?” Hilda asks sweetly, already fitting two fingers under the garter again. His skin’s so hot there; she bets he’s going to have a welt once the redness fades. 

“You’re so soft - ” Felix swallows. “And then the boot - ” 

Hilda hadn’t even noticed that Felix’s thrusts made his cock rub against her boot as he drew back, but that’s kind of hot. “It’s nice, right?” She says, palming his ass some more. He’s pretty into it; she bets she could get away with slapping it. “My thigh’s so nice and warm, and then the boot’s rougher and cool. You like it both ways, right? Hot and rough?” 

She does smack him then, right across one cheek as he thrusts forward so it has the most momentum. He moans, moving with it, his head dropping down against Hilda’s chest as she slaps him again, and then again. She barely has time to grab the garter one last time before his hips are moving even faster, rubbing in desperate little circles as he comes messily all over her thigh. 

He lies there, panting against her breast, while Hilda moves the edge of her dress to check the damage. He managed to avoid getting come on her dress, though there’s a little right at the top of her boot. “I’m helping you and you got my boot dirty,” she whines. “Are you going to lick that up?”

He snorts. “You know where the towels are.” 

Okay, that’s the kind of thing she has to suggest _before_ he comes, probably. 

“Well if you’re not going to clean up after yourself, you could at least not leave me hanging,” she says, pressing up against him as emphasis. “And maybe we could move to the bed? The floor’s not that clean.”

“It would be clean if you cleaned it,” he grumbles, but when he gets off of her his face is all red and he won’t make eye contact. It’s kind of cute, at least to Hilda, who’s long since embraced shamelessness as a life philosophy. Who knew Felix looked so good when he was red? 

Speaking of red... 

Hilda flops down on her bed, half-propped up against the headboard as she wiggles her underwear down her thighs, using it to mop up Felix’s come as she does. “Hey Felix, turn around for me,” she says. 

“Why?” Felix asks, but then he sighs and turns around.

Oh yeah, his thigh and his ass are both _bright_ red. Hilda presses two fingers to her clit and moans. Felix looks _so_ good when he’s red. “Hey Felix, bend over for me,” she says.

“Wha - no!” 

Oh well. It was worth a shot. “Then come over here,” Hilda says, spreading her legs. “People always say you’ve got a quick tongue, right?”

“I’m pretty sure they usually call it a _sharp_ tongue,” Felix says, but he crawls onto the bed, his head between her thighs. 

Hilda shoves her dress up so she can see, putting her thighs on Felix’s shoulders. “Either way, you can show me how it woahhh haahh,” she ends up yelping, her thighs tightening around Felix’s head as he thrusts his tongue into her, not wasting any time as he licks. “Oh, yeah, that’s good - come on, more - yeah, right there!” 

His tongue _is_ pretty skilled, broad and firm inside of her as it presses up and then withdraws, fucking her with short, quick thrusts. 

She grabs his hair with both hands, not caring that she ends up half-undoing his ponytail as she yanks, directing him. He takes it well, letting her press his face up against her pussy, holding him there as she grinds against his tongue where it keeps fluttering inside of her. 

“Yeah, _wow_ \- “ she yanks again, this time pulling him up, his tongue sliding out of her as she shoves his mouth against her clit. “Your fingers, come on, finger me - “ 

He does, thrusting two fingers inside her at once as deep as he can go, fucking her hard and brutally fast as he sucks her clit. She moans, the bare skin of her thighs rubbing against his head as she pulls his hair, pushing his mouth hard against her clit as he keeps fucking her. 

Her orgasm hits her hard, her head falling back as he keeps fucking her through it, his clever fingers rubbing against her hole every time they withdraw only to thrust all the way inside again. She’s too overwhelmed to be careful, fists tightening so hard in his hair it has to hurt, but he just moans and sucks her clit even harder while she grinds out her orgasm against his face. 

“ _Wow_ ,” she says breathlessly as she finishes, hips still pressing forward even as Felix finally withdraws, sliding his fingers out of Hilda and into his mouth to lick them clean. He’s not looking at her again, blushing, his hair falling messily all over his face and his mouth and chin shiny with her release. 

It’s a good look for him. He should walk around like that all the time, garters and bare ass included. 

Hilda watches as he bends over to grab his underwear and pants, then completes the whole terrible ritual of getting his boots off, his pants on, and then his boots on again. It’s pretty intricate. For some reason there are straps inside his boots, even though they don’t seem to do anything. 

He pauses before leaving, though, lingering awkwardly at the door. “They do fit, right?” 

That’s totally not what he wants to ask, but Hilda lets him get away with it. “Oh, sure,” she says. “They didn’t make your skin red at all! I mean, other than when I - ”

“I get it,” Felix cuts her off. He frowns. “Is this the only pair you have? It’s fine. I can dye it.” 

Because even though it’s going to be on the inside of his boot, Felix absolutely needs it to match. Hilda doesn’t laugh at him, but it’s a close thing. She _needs_ to take him accessory shopping sometime; she’s sure he’d have the funniest opinions on hair clips. “Oh, I’ve got plenty! “And you know me, always happy to help.” She ignores the way he snorts at that. “So if you ever want a refitting, you know where to find me.”

“I might take you up on that,” Felix says, looking away as he does. 

He shuts the door behind himself, and only then does Hilda let herself laugh. 

Next time, she’s going to scratch his thighs up right where they meet his boots. She can’t wait to see how cute and red he gets then.


End file.
